The Day I Left Konoha
by HiddNLeaf
Summary: The Great Fire killed most of the Ninja and civilians of Konoha. How will Konoha survive?  All Characters!
1. Chapter 1

The day I left Konoha

By Hiddnleaf

The sun was going down, and the fire was growing stronger. People were lost, and homes were destroyed. Things looked unfamiliar and broken. Nothing was left, in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The fire was great, burning everything within its path. People ran out wearing nothing but nightgowns and flashlights. All the Ninja were working on saving everyone. Ninja and civilians alike died in houses that collapsed on them. There were only a few who survived, the few, who they called: The Last Generation.

Naruto 12:37

Naruto awoke at the smell of smoke. The air was black, and the moon was gone. The room was hot and uninhabitable. The smoke was choking him, and he knew he had to get out fast.

By the time he came to his senses about what was happening, the floor was blazing hot, burning his feet. He grabbed the door handle, which had turned the color red from the intense heat, and scalded his hand. He had no other options. He turned around grabbed his pack, stuffed everything he could without even looking what it was, and hurdled out the window and jumped off the roof. He could hear screams and cries for help as he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw the roof was collapsing.

He hit the ground hard, rolled away and braced himself for debris. Seconds later, the entire building crashed to the ground. All of his neighbors were gone, in a few seconds.

His only thought on his mind was: Sakura. He needed to know that she was alive. He sprinted down the street, his fastest in his life. He passed the Ramen shop, or the place where it was. It was a pile of burning rubble. The smell of Ramen still in the air, and Sakura was still on his mind.

He came up to the house, and threw the door open. Smoke came billowing out. Naruto plowed his way in there, knocking his shins on tables and pulling down paintings. He finally found the stairs, and scrambled up them. He kicked down several doors until he found one with Sakura's bed in it. She was still asleep, and not breathing. He grabbed her and carried her in the most rushed way he most possibly could. He was sprinting out of the house and slipped, inches within the front doors reach. He made sure he had Sakura was safe, and he slid on his shoulder, dragging it on the ground, until he was outside. Naruto got up, and pounded on Sakura's chest trying to tell himself it was all going to be ok. He was crying, but he wasn't sure if it was from the smoke or raw emotions.

His watery eyes blurred his vision, but he still was able to do CPR until he would die of exhaustion. Because he wasn't going to let Sakura die. Even if he had too.

His lips touched hers, but it wasn't the joy it was as he imagined just a week ago. It was the fear of losing her, and everyone else he held dear to him. He pounded on her rib cage some more, making sure that the small chance of her living was a reality. She coughed and was now breathing. That was all Naruto cared about. He got her to sit up, and he piggybacked Sakura away from the blazing village.

Kiba 12:34

Kiba noticed the smell of smoke first in his family, as his window pointed toward the city center. The great air that he was able to breathe just a few hours ago was filled with smoke and cries for help.

Kiba got up and stumbled to his Mom's and Sister's room, which was just down the hall, but it felt like a kilometer away. He gripped the handle and plowed the door inward, and more smoke billowed out. Kiba was frozen with fear, even though downstairs the fire was just beneath the bedroom. Kiba shook his head, tears splattering the wall. He shouted for Akamaru because he was not going to have his entire family die on him. The injured dog waddled over to him with a bleeding forehead. Kiba scooped him up and tucked him in his arms, and climbed down the small staircase and staggered out of the door, spilling tears as he went.

Choji 12:31

The Smile of Ino made him laugh and dance in his dream. He locked eyes with her, and she stared back. They danced in a trance, as if nobody knew that she was there with him. She didn't have another care in the world, and neither did he. His dream was growing weary, and black smoke poured into the place where they were, blurring the vision. Choji started to cough, sending him out of his trance. Breaking the spell, he woke up and looked around, but found nothing. He was stuck in a black cloud of smoke, stinging his eyes and inflaming his lungs.

The room breaking the boiling point, he fumbled out of his bed and dove out the window, forgetting anything (food) he owned and loved. He hit the ground on his left shoulder, causing it to grind against the gravel road. He got up, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He was slow to think, and tripped on his own foot and broke his fall with his hands. His left shoulder popped out of place, making it hurt worse than it did seconds ago. He sprinted out the gate of the village, with the flag burning high above, regretting he didn't get to rescue Ino.

Ino 12:31

She was lost in sleep, breathing in smoke, and exhaling clean air. She coughed into her hands and instantly knew what was happening. She got out of bed, wearing not much at all, except a bra and lacey undergarments. Her great floral shop was just about to fall apart, into nothing except buds and plywood. She sprinted to the door, burning her feet on the soft gentle wood that she stepped on four hours ago. Just as she was bout to get to the freedom of outdoors, a rose display fell on top of her, crushing her to pieces.

She was bleeding, and her legs were broken and trapped under the display. Her arms unharmed, all but cuts and bruises. The smoke was unbearable, and just about impossible to see anything, except the doorway, which was just within fingertips reach. She saw a person running past, through the door. She quickly used Mind Body Transfer Jutsu and got the person to a screeching halt. He sprinted into the floral shop and to Ino's surprise, used his bugs to drag the display off her crippled legs. He picked her up and carried her off into the night.

Shikamaru 12:39

Shikamaru awoke and saw that even though that he and Neji were in the same room, they couldn't see each other. Then he realized that smoke had filled his lungs, as if he was drowning. He jumped out of bed and tripped over Neji, and he fell to the hot ground smashing his face on the hard floor. He winced and got back up dizzily and dragged the almost lifeless Neji out of the room, and into the long hallway. He got Neji's arms to lock together and used him as a cape. He sprinted down the hallway, bumping into flaming pieces of furniture, and breathing in more smoke. He got to his parent's room, and they weren't there. He realized he wasted precious time because now there was no path to the front door, except if you were to walk though the smolders and flames. He got into the room and dropped Neji onto the burning floor. He got out a paper bomb and ducked behind the bed with Neji, and blew a hole through the room. Debris flew everywhere and the fire grew to an enormous inferno. Shikamaru jumped out with Neji, safely tied around his neck, and he dropped him once more as soon as he was away from the burning enclosure.

Shikamaru then heard the screams of his mother, coming from the downstairs. He instantly shot up with watery eyes. He went to the front door and pounded. The door collapsed and scorching heat came from inside. There was no way that he could go in there and get out alive. He just stood there, screaming his mom's name. He heard her scream back "run away!" and then he heard a body drop. Shikamaru, in the first time in his life, dropped a tear on the grassy ground.

Hinata12:32

The small room with her bed was growing hot and eerie. It broke the silence when the door was kicked down by Rock Lee. He was determined to make everyone in the village safe from the fire. He was not about to let Hinata die. He grabbed her limp body and carried her until he heard something peculiar; the warping of wood, and the creaking in the roof. He spun on his heels and ran, trying to fit in the small window in Hinata's Room. It was too small for both of them. He shed a quick tear and decided who was to go first. A girl's body crashed to the ground below, hardly awake, and frightened beyond belief. The small tree in the front yard was on fire. Everything on fire. Screams and yells were coming from the house. She was crawling away from the house all in time. The roof collapsed.

The black and grey sky covered the moon, and three people gathered around her. They were discussing if they should take her or leave her to die.

"I know this girl… she's weak"

"Well, all I'm saying is that it's better to save one person than to save none…"

"I'm going to look for my opponent. He was climbing through the window when it collapsed."

"Fine. But don't try to use your sand on him this time."

Gaara searched through the rubble, trying to find his opponent. He used his sand to drag all of the roof tiles away, so he could see if he was still alive. Rock Lee looked up. Gaara was right above him, staring at the crossbeam that fell on his chest. Rock Lee couldn't breathe, but that didn't matter, because he wouldn't have been able to breathe anyways with the smoke. Gaara pushed off the crossbeam and carried him. Rock lee asked him why he was doing this for him.

"Because, I want to fight you again someday. Uninterrupted."

Chapter - Narrator: 2:04

The small group of friends was taught what to do and where to go in this exact situation. But unfortunately, so did the enemies. They got their torches and the Hokage building was soon on fire. The structure stood for several hundred years, and even still, everything has to perish at one point. The large flames grew up and destroyed thousands of years of research and mission records. The screams from the civilians inside were crying out into the night for the ninja to help them. But most ninja were lost, combating old rivals and new foes from villages far and close. It was all too much.

The fires of the village roared on into the night, causing a glow that could be seen from miles away. Naruto and his band of few friends were still and bowed their heads, on top of the mountain with the Hokages face on them.

"I once wanted to be Hokage of this strong village" Said Naruto, "but now it will never be this strong again. Most of the village has died off, and the last that live won't be able to live without the people that died. I lost my parents when I was little, to the thing that is inside of me. I think I've lost too much here. I don't think I can go back to an empty village. Nobody will be their. People houses will be gone, and people's lovers will be lost. Thankfully, Tsunade made a plan for this about five months ago. I still want to be Hokage someday, but I can't do it here."

Kiba butts in "We got to help the people! Have you lost y-your mind? If we can't help them, then they WILL die."

Naruto, the most serious time in his life was now, began to sigh and say:

"I just can't think about losing you. Any of you. I know I signed up to be a ninja to die for the village. But I'm not going to do it without cause. I think that if I go down there again, NO ONE will be alive, and I'll still be stuck in a giant inferno getting the life poured out of me. It's already been two and a half hours. If I wanted to help, I would've gone. But I already helped the village. I got out alive. And I helped out a little more too. I got Sakura out too. I made sure she stayed alive, because I can't think of the world without her. Hell, I can't think about the world without any of you. You all are special to me, and I don't want you to go kill yourself just so we all can act like heroes for the last time."

"…" "well, I guess I saved Akumaru…"

"Rock Lee saved me..."

"Neji was going to die if I didn't help him."

"I saved Ino, even though I didn't even do it, it was all her. I think everyone really did save everyone else's butts. Those people are dying down there. I know. But if I come to think of it, we NEVER got any thanks from them. We never got thanks, as if it was a small thank you, or just a hug. I've actually am hated for being a ninja in some parts of town. Who knows, but maybe it's just me? I really don't feel like saving those people.

We all lost our parents, or don't know where they are. All I did was save my own skin, but Ino wanted me to save her just as I ran by. I helped her out. There is no one in this world that I'd like to save more than my teammates. And I truly don't care what happens to the rest of them. Sure they were good people, but they never did stuff for us. Heck, we saved the entire village when Orochimaru came. I don't think that they even remember that, and I'm not going to put my life on the line to do that twice."

"Sakura, I know what your thinking. It's ok to just let go, because I know that you're the only medical Ninja here. We need you, because we have Ino with broken legs, Choji with a popped shoulder and multiple burns on just about everyone. We need you more than you need them. I looked at the Village while you were knocked out. I don't think that I'd ever be able to go back in there ever again; which is why I want to save years of emotional scaring instead of a few minutes of being a hero."

Kiba got up off the ground and looked away. He was crying mass bundles of tears.

He then said "We have to go now because if we don't were going to die now, just like all of them down there. There'd be no leaf village left, and I don't think anyone wants to have more dying than there has to be." He stepped his back to them and started dripping the rain from his face onto the soft dirt. He dragged his feet going down an old abandoned path. Soon the group started to follow and wince in pain every step of the way away from the village.

* * *

A/N: Well, just wanted to show a bit of the more grim side of the ninja, this maybe a one-shot, depending on views, or it could very well be a series if i have the time. Please be patient, and leave reviews if you want to keep it going! I am currently working on Rose Stems and Flowershops, a KibaIno, so please feel free to check that out. AGAIN: I may start this up soon, so please keep this one in eye. Well, see you all later! Hiddnleaf - OUT!


	2. Intro: Part 2 All

The Day I left Konoha: Runaways

By Hiddenleaf (Time: Just before Naruto left for training)

A shady group of young teens walked through a simple forest, filled with animals and trees. Just a few miles up the road was blackened ground and burnt houses. The pain was living on, even as they made their way through the forest.

The silent footsteps walked faster than normal, and the breathing was heavy. They had to find a village soon, or else they would have to sleep in this unforgiving place.

There was a small fork in the road, but it was so dark that you could only see the small moon-lit sign that pointed one way. "Tahara" Naruto read as his eyes were glued to the sign.

Everyone secretly thought that they'd be able to live a new life in the city. But when they came up to the 'City' it really ended up to be 4 houses and a thrift store. The houses were small and deserted, and the thrift store had minimal supplies.

The team looked in every crick and crack in all the buildings wondering what happened to the people that lived there. They were also grateful that they weren't there too, because most of the guys were dressed in nothing but boxers and the girls in nightgowns or bras and bottoms.

The chilled teens went into the houses, three for the guys and one for the girls. They found themselves asleep before they could cry a tear.

The next morning after the rough night was a great one. Everyone was trying to forget what happened, so they began to inhabit the town as if it was new. Kiba, Choji and Naruto went and got firewood, Shikamaru and Neji went fishing and hunting for some food, and Hinata and Sakura went into the forest to gather berries. Ino and Shino tried to scavenge whatever they could inside the store.

The fire was warm, and the sun was setting. The fish and boar meat on the fire was just getting done, and everyone was gathering around the fire. They looked around, and smiled, for the first time, at each other. They were happy. Then Neji pointed out that Tenten wasn't there. They fell silent and cryed for their lost friend.

The roar from the fire warmed their cores, but the unforgiving cold feelings they felt was not going to go away. It struck with sadness, depression, anxiety, and hurt, but they were still glad that they were with each other.

The week passed on, and things were starting to become normal, until a shady figure was found on the path coming towards the town. Naruto and Kiba were on the scene within seconds. Just as Naruto was about to jump out of the bushes, he noticed a pink shirt. The limping girl was distraught and confused. But he recognized that face anywhere. It was Tenten.

Her theigh was stuck with a kunai, and her singed arms were brown and deformed.

"SAKURA! We need you!"

Tenten lied wide awake inside the girl's house, crying to herself tears of happiness because she finally, found her friends.

A/N: THIS WILL BECOME A SERIES! WOOO! Ok, just to let you all know, it's going to be a bunch of one-shots, but it will all string together. There really won't be a set character, so it'll tell in the chapter name. Hope you come back and see some more! R&R! Thank you! Hiddenleaf – Out!


	3. The Catch: Choji, Ino, Shino, Naruto

TDILK 3: The Catch (Choji, Ino, Shino, Naruto)

By Hiddnleaf

Character: Choji, Ino, Shino, Naruto

I wake up in the small room where me and Naruto sleep, and I'm well rested. I can't say the same for Naruto. He still hasn't gotten over the fact that I snore. I think he's just trying to be a good person and not just leave me here all alone, cause even I still wake up in the middle of the night and cry. I think everyone does that. At least, I know Naruto does.

Naruto cries for a different reason though, I guess. I mean, he already went through the pain that we're going through. I think he's crying _for _us. Almost everyone is gone, Tenten said it herself. She was trapped under a house for 6 days with a kunai in her thigh...

Why had this happen? Will we ever see our families again? Will our nation merge with one of the other five? I have so many questions, I didn't know where to start. But Tenten needed her rest, and If_ I_

went back, I'm not sure that I'd be able to stand the trauma. My thoughts and tears always did the same thing; bring me back to sleep.

The morning sun breached the small window and shined in my face. I grunted and had a heavy yawn before my feet hit the floor. Naruto was still trying to get some sleep, so I tip toe past him and try to go to the outside world to start my job.

Technically, it isn't that early, and there are a few people out and about. Ino, Neji, and Shino are just trying to be able start their day.

My job was to hunt for food, and I guess it's going to be easier once Tenten heals. But that'll be some time. I grab my kunai, sling, and net and greet the tree line of the forest running.

The forest was green, errie, dark, and silent. The trees swayed, but there was no wind because of the denseness of the forest. The dark speckle of light from the sunrise was peaking through the canopy, making just enough light to see the large doe. It was large, a muscular find, but it wasn't pregnant, so it was fair game to kill.

I grip the net, and attach it to the kunai. I throw the small knife and net above the doe, catching the beast into the trap. It was a success, and I go up and end it's misery fast. I cannot stand seeing anything die. But we have to eat, or else we would have no reason to carry on the leaf's name.

I attach the catch to a log, and grip it in my overly-large hands. The small trail to the village was well worn, but there usually wasn't a catch this early in the morning. I think I would make some tenderloin for lunch today for them. Something spicy, and maybe some sweet berry juice.

Just now, I see Ino standing picking berries as a substitute for someone else, because nothing in the store was left to be of any use. Her tight purple pants and gray sweatshirt that she found in a dresser hugged her like I would. Like I needed too.

I drop the catch off behind a bush, go on up behind her. I crouch onto my feet and launch myself at her, like I was a wild jungle cat. I grip her shoulders and we roll around on the forest floor. The laughter from both of us was loud enough to scare off the birds hiding in the canopy. I stare into her eyes, and she stares into mine. I instantly forgot about the hunt. And I could tell that she forgot about the berries that were sitting there. I roll off, and smile at her, our eyes never leaving each other. I lean over and kiss her forehead. I don't know what to think, but I know all I need is her. She winks at me and kisses me back. I find myself in the best moment in my life.

Then the worst thing in the world happens. Shino came walking up, seeing me and Ino practically rolling around with each other on the forest floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, Umm... Nothing?" Ino said with the most scared face she ever had.

"Do you know what I did for you? I saved you from a burning building! And I also carried you up a freaking mountain to get to the faces of the Hokage! And I turn my back for one minute, and your rolling around with Choji?" Shino was tearing up behind his dark glasses. "Why?"

I sulk down and try to make my fat self disappear. Shino loves Ino. And I just ruined the chances with them.

"Well, Shino. I thank you for that. I know that you like me, I could see it, in your mind. I mean really, it was your biggest thought. I used my Jutsu on you, making me save myself. I don't need you as a lover, but I need you as a friend. I need to be able to trust you if I ever need anything. I know your mad, but I really like Choji. Even if he's not-as-slim, (Did she just call me fat?) I don't care. It's what is inside that counts, and I saw inside you. It's not the same." Ino said as one of the most epic speech of her life.

"Wow." Says Shino with even more tears streaming down his face. "This is not what I need. I've lost my fucking parents, fucking crush, and lost my village in the process." He runs away, leaving tear spots that look like dew on the leaves.

"Shino!" She turned towards me, tearing up, "I g-gotta go." She tried to sound like the strong, confident, and beautiful girl I knew. But her voice came out weak, lacking and needy. She needed Shino. And I couldn't help that.

"You go. He loves you more than me, I guess..." I stare at the ground, getting ready to pick up my doe.

"No. Just because Shino loves me, Choji, doesn't mean-"

"I get it. You just want to be friends, so you don't screw it up with Shino. I know. It'll happen. I need you, but he needs you more. So go." I say with almost a tear dripping off my face.

"I'll come back, I swear Choji. I swear." she said as she took off.

I really wish I hadn't woken up early that morning.

The small table the I prepared to cut the meat on was hardly big enough and I had a little help from Naruto. The saws and knives danced around on the table, cutting through the meat.

"Ok, Choji. You're unusually quiet. What's up." Naruto said actually worried about me.

"Oh, Nothing... just nothing." I said, trying not to sound the way I felt.

"Ok, I know you. You're sad right now. I can tell. Now tell me what's up or I'll ask someone else."

I guess he figured out anyways. "Um, fine. I got this doe, but I saw Ino, and I jumped her, and then we started kissing, and then Shino came, and then she felt guilty, and then she left, and now I'm depressed." I say as fast as my mouth could go.

"WHAT?" Naruto is not one to be quiet. "You f*cking kissed Ino?" His eyes lighted up.

"Um, ya. But I think Shino loves her more than me, I guess..."

"Wow wow wow wow. Slow down. How much do you like Ino?" He was back to a more serious state of mind.

"I mean, I like her a lot. The day the fire started I had a dream about her, and I really liked it. Even after I was running out of the village I kept on thinking about her. But after seeing Shino like that, I don't know. He was on the verge of mental meltdown..." I really do like her, but I don't want to kill Shino in the process.

"You gotta talk to Shino." Naruto picked up his next piece of meat and started hacking at the blubber on it.

I drop my tools and head to the South House (Shino's, Rock Lee's, Neji's) and knock on the door. Shino opens the door and I see what I really don't want to see. He has dried tear marks, pillow marks on his face, and pajamas on. His face gets more tears on it.

"Why the f*ck are you here." He said with a sniffle.

"Look, Shino-"

"I know! God, I know! You don't have to f*cking rub it in my face!" He screamed out of anger.

"Shino. I'm not-"

"Look! I'm f*cking angry at f*cking you. Get the hell out of my face._** NOW**_."

"No. Shino, Just shut your emotions down for a minute."

"I don't have-"

"No. Let me talk. I know you like Ino. And she obviously cares about you too, because she wouldn't come running after you to try and make it right. I need you as a friend, and so does she. You can't just cut me out of your life just because I kissed your crush. After all we've been through, on so many missions, I know you. You don't have many crushes. And neither do I. I love her, and so do you. Let's be friends together instead of trying to kill each other over her." I say just as my mind can produce the thought.

He sniffled a little from the crying, but then stopped. He goes up and hugs me. I don't know what to do, so I guess it hug him back.

"God, I'm so alone. I need someone to talk with too. People just don't understand..." He said crying into my dark gray T-shirt.

End of The Catch

Paraphrased facts:

Choji and Ino have Kissed. Shino saw them and got angry.

Choji apologized and Shino is his friend.

Naruto knows all of this.

A/N: Well, this is the first oneshot! Hope you guys loved it! Because I did! Most of these will be Romance/Adventure, so, If you like those two subjects, please Favorite the Story! Because I will be making a lot of them! Haha, well, This ChojiIno went a little weird, but I will have another one up in a few hours anyways. See you soon! HiddNleaf – Out!


	4. Demons: Naruto, Neji, Choji

TDILK 4: Demons (Naruto, Neji)

by Hiddnleaf

Charaters: Naruto, Choji, Neji.

Naruto – Theme song: Just can't get enough, by Black Eyed Peas

Choji walked in the door with a smile. That's good; always better to have a happy fat man than a sad fat man.

"So, did it go good?" I ask anxiously.

"Yea, I think Shino's just misunderstood." he said, grabbing his knife and getting back at the meat.

What? I really don't understand what is going on, but they must've worked it out, one way or another.

Surprisingly I hear a knock at the door. I was almost sure that Choji was going to answer it, but he was gone. Just up and disappeared. I open the door and was instantly grabbed and drug out of the house.

"We have to go. _ NOW._" He gripped my wrist even harder.

"What? Where are we going? At least tell me what's going -!" I spill out all the questions I had and got answered a little faster than I wish.

"Intruder. White cloaks, Red bandages. Same type of cloak the people that attacked the village wore." He said faster than I could understand. I tense up at what I did actually hear, which was just attacked the village. It sent more chills down my spine than I had shadow clones.

"Whaa?" I said with my most nervous but confused face I've ever had. He gripped my hand and pointed a direction, away from the village. He suddenly took off, and I had no choice to follow him.

The dense forest did nothing good, but I did know the way through the forest, and the attacker didn't, so we still had the element of surprise.

The intruder was near, and I instantly hang back as soon as Neji told me too. Today was one day that I should take orders, I say to myself.

She- Yes, a 14 year old girl freakin took down a top notch village- was actually quiet stunning, to say the least. Her white cloak was actually cut in the middle, like Ino's, but with red bandages and white shirt and skirt. Her dark brown hair blew even though there was no wind. Dead silence, just like the forest.

Neji goes in for the kill with a kunai to the forehead. She didn't move a muscle and it deflected like her skin was metal. She smiled. Cute. Shit.

I summon a shadow clone under my breathe and make a rasengan. I jump out of the trees, and I instantly realize that it was a bad idea. I get greeted by a smoking hot kick to the ribs. I fly back, breaking my fall with my back against a rock. She has the strength of Tsunade, but the beauty of Sakura. Not that Sakura is hot or anything, Psh.

She comes up to me and smiles. I wave hi, trying to be nice before I die. But suddenly Neji flings his body at her, causing her to flinch. _**FLINCH.**_

I get up, brush my pants off, and speak my mind before my death, because I know that if Neji can't even make her feel scared, were doomed.

"Why'd you do this to our village? Why? I loved my village. And you ruined it."

"Boy, I think about it every night and day. I'm addicted and I wanna jump in your love. I wouldn't wanna have it any other way, I'm addicted and just can't get enough. I love destruction. It's a part of me. I love how much you love your village. It's quiet unfortunate that this is going to happen to all the hidden villages soon. But, I wouldn't wanna have it any other way. No order, No rules, No greed, and All love." She said like she is suppose to be inside a insane asylum. "I just can't get enough."

"What? All of the Villages? Why?" I blurt out into the silent air as she smiles at me again.

"The Old Generation was corrupt. Greed and sex was all they cared about. We chose your age group to bring up the nations. We _let _you get away from the village. All of them are dead except for your age group. We even helped your friend Tenten out from some rubbish. We need you, and you need us. We cleared that 'Village' that your living in, so you'd be comfortable. We are the Kyuudan. Order is all yours, so don't screw it up. We've giving you, and 5 other nations the power to reform the world as you know it. There are no rules, and no guidance. Have fun becoming the next Hokage, Naruto." she said as she vanished to thin air. She suddenly came up beside me, facing me. "Hey, your kinda cute." and disappeared again.

She even knew my name. And my dream of being a Hokage. I didn't even care if she thought I was cute. This is more crazier than anything I've ever heard. I collapsed onto the ground, literally in shock. Everyone I've ever knew, were dead. Nobody was left. Everyone I've met in any other villages was dead too. I was suddenly so alone, and Neji must have scented it, because he came to me and got me up and hugged me. Not the most pleasant thing in the world, but if he wasn't there, I don't know what I'd do.

The tears on my face were still there when I got back to the village. Kakashi. Tsunade. Pervey Sage. All gone. Never to be seen again. I left my brain back on the battlefield, because I couldn't think about any one thing for longer than 2 seconds. I hit the pillow and try to sleep away my pain.

A/N: Well, Hope you liked it. Please message me if you think that it's confusing and I'll give you an in depth reason why I used the words. So, Please Review and tell me how you think I'm doing, because there will be a part 2 or 3 for this one. So please be patient, and well, it's late. Bye! Hiddnleaf –Out!


	5. A New Begining: All

TDILK 5: A New Beginning (All)

By Hiddnleaf

Theme song: World At Large by Modest Mouse

(All characters including some OCC I have: Kimaru and Jaskio, Kimaru is a girl blond and green eyed, short and Large-sleeved shirt, tinted purple with a small rose on the heart. Jaskio is a Leader that wears dark pants and a tan vest with a white mesh inner layer, Dark brown hair, tan colored eyes.)

A/N: Please enjoy, This is going to be difficult, So I am writing in EACH character's point of view, just like the beginning. Well, Here's **A New Beginning**. ^.^ (Due to the site being down, I am publising this on sunday, instead of friday night, when I actually finished it.)

**Kiba** – 12:21

I get back from the hunt, with nothing more than a bird and a wild boar. The boar was almost ruined with the amount of kunais I had to use to take it down. I still gather the animals together and take them back to the village.

I check on Naruto, hoping he comes out of his extreme trauma, and everyone else is also inside the room. He's never like this, so what ever that person said to him really struck home, I guess.

He's in his normal state, sitting up, leaning over, and wide eyed starring at the floor. Sakura is inside that room 23 hours a day trying to help him. But nothing she is doing is working. I sure hope he recovers soon, because the meat supplies are getting lower by the day with one less hunter on the prawl.

I leave the small room and notice something inside the trees. It's a gray path, filled with small, ground stones. It looked exactly like a road. I drop the bodies of the animals and rush towards it in investigation. It was well worn and most likely a enemy spy road that leads straight to our village. I jump through the trees and it takes me to the source.

I was not prepared to see what I did. It totally blew my mind, giving a new spin on life. There were more houses. And more Ninja. They were all from the Hidden village hidden in the mist. Some had blond hair, blue eyes, and all wore their headbands. They were working in the village- just as we are at this very second. This was more than crazy. This is insanity.

I grip the soft dirt gravel and rush back towards our village. I must tell someone. Anyone.

**Sakura** – 12:32

Kiba came rushing towards me, staggering with his feet as he went. I catch him as he almost falls on the ground in front of me. He sure was clumsy before, but this is just ridiculous.

"More... Ninjas... from... other... villages... let me catch my breath..." he said, completely winded. Whatever he saw, I think it scared the living sh*t out of him.

I wait a while, and he finally can speak like a normal human being. I almost go back inside and help Naruto, but that'd be rude if something important _did _actually happen around here.

"There is another village. Just like ours. But it's filled with water ninja. And it has a river going through it. I've never seen that river- EVER -when I went hunting. And it has a path connecting our villages. I think they made the path to sneak-attack on us." I swear he must've ate something. Another village?

We scouted everywhere within 10 miles of this place. There is no way that we have neighbors that we don't know about.

"Are you sure about this all? I mean, just by what your saying, I don't think it's real. It could be Genjutsu. Release!" I said while tapping his shoulder. He shoved my hand away.

"I SWEAR! It's true! Common and look for yourself!" Kiba grabs my arms and drags me away from the small house containing Naruto. He points in a direction, and I instantly see a path deep within the forest, but not completely connecting to our area. I scramble to the path and get ready to see if really was Genjutsu.

I was surprised by what I saw too. There _was _people there, and I guess Kiba wasn't high on some forest mushroom. They had houses, just like ours, and had about the same amount of people too. I couldn't tell if they were friends or foes, or how the hell they made houses over-night.

**Shino** – 12:33

I was looking for the sweet boar I've seen earlier in the day, inside the dark speckled forest. His tusks were white, but his fur was brown and dotted like a fawn. There was a path that got in my way of tracing the beast, and I don't remember it being there. Ever.

I send a few bugs after the beastly boar and gather the courage to stride down the path. It wasn't very long, maybe 50 meters. I instantly see Sakura and Kiba, sitting in a small green brush that hides them pretty well, but I am not sure what is going on.

"Get down!" Kiba whispered hastily. I quickly get down, crouching towards them and trying to remain still from my unknown enemy.

"What are you guys doing?" I whisper quietly back at them,

"Were spying! Go back to the village and tell the others we have visitors." Sakura said seriously as she poked her head above the brush. I stand up, and look in that direction.

I instantly realize this isn't some Genjutsu. There is a real village right next to ours. And I promise you that I hadn't seen it before, because the center of their city was the place I found Choji kissing Ino. That was a bad day, but I think it will get a lot worst.

**Ino** – 12:34

Shino came running out of the forest as I drop my basket of berries I collected for the supper tonight. The air rushed past me when he stopped inches from my face. I instantly back up and think about Choji. I know that Shino probably hates me right now, so I still have no idea of what is going on.

"There are people near the perimeter of the village. Other people."

"Whaat? Are you crazy? Stop joking about that kind of stuff, man. You saw what happened to Naruto."

He suddenly pulled a kunai on me, and stuck it stiffly to my throat. "I'm not f*cking joking. If you really are Ino, tell me something only the real one would know." His tears coming from under his shielded eyes told me this was no joke whatsoever.

I tense up. What the hell is happening? I almost struggle, but I knew if I did I would be killed on the spot.

"I Kissed Choji. Your really ticked at that. I know you are." I whisper into his chest. It was the only thing that came to mind. He let go of me, but his tears kept going. I might have saved my own life, but I broke his.

**Shikamaru** – 12:36

Shino and Ino walked up to me as I set myself away from the village, just about to go relive my image of my mother dying, like I do ever night. I cried countless tears, but I knew what had happened actually happened. I did this every night, and I haven't missed a day since the day we left.

"You must come with us" said Shino in a demanding voice, but I didn't know he was sad until I saw the sparkling tears on his cheek.

"Why? I did my job, now leave me alone. Please. For just a few minutes." I already start getting tears in my eyes as the event played over in my subconscious.

"We need you. Now." Shino said as he gripped my shoulder. Wrong move.

I throw a punch completely out of anger, and I have no idea why. Shino is my friend. I'd never hurt him. I'd never hurt anyone that wasn't troublesome.

He pulled my hand and dodged the attack easily, and thankfully didn't counter. "You have to come _now_. There's a group of people near our village. We need to be on full alert, and not sitting in the corner crying."

"W-what?" I yell in amazement. There was _more _people? Even after they traumatized Naruto, they still want us-

"Wait. Who are they?" I say trying to keep my facts straight. It's very troublesome when people don't tell you the full story.

"I didn't see their faces, but they aren't the people that Neji described a few days ago. I know that for sure. But here's the weird thing. They have houses near our village, just like ours, and just as many ninjas. They had to have made their houses over-night." Shino says with no hints of sadness anymore.

What the f*ck is going on? Houses? Just like ours? Near the village? Ninja? Over-night construction? What is this?

"Well, then I better go look for myself. Cause this all sounds troublesome." I swore they're freaking lunatics, but they seemed to make more sense now.

**Neji** – 12:40

The small village was bustling with people about our age. The buildings, were solid, filled with furniture just like ours. The small rooms were about the same dimensions, and there was a store just like ours too.

The Kyuudan said that they cleared the village for us. I can still remember it clearly. Things like that don't just leave your mind like that.

There was no way that village was here before. Definitely no way. I'd never set foot in this forest if they weren't here last night.

They aren't attacking our village, but they seem to be heading towards it. I instantly throw a paper bomb kunai at their feet. There was one person to notice, and his large burly arms squeezed everyone together and shielded them. Impossible.

He lets go, and everyone goes into attack formation, but they aren't prepared. I can see it. The smallest girl, with blond hair and green eyes, has massive amounts of chakira going through her, and the man who shielded them seems to be able to shift forms.

I do my best, trying not to rustle any leaves, hoping they wouldn't have seen where the attack came from. One against 10 weren't the best odds for a fight, even with civilians.

Suddenly, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, and Shino all step out of the forest. I stand up higher, hoping to be able to see what is happening. The tree branch under my feet snaps, and instantly I am discovered too. There just so happens to be the short girl with blond hair right beside me.

But how? I have the Byakugan! I can see 359o around myself! How did she figure out the one degree that I cannot see, without even looking at me? I stand up a little taller, hoping to show signs of surrender, because with that speed, she could have killed me if she wanted too.

**Kimaru** – 12:43

Well, Well, Well. Who do we have here? It seems to be a leaf ninja, just happening to spy on us, away from the group? What a loner. Oh well. I guess I might as well send him on his way.

"Keep walking... Haha, just like that." I really enjoy it when I can do things on my own for once.

"Oh, Shut up. You only found me because I stepped on a branch. And why didn't you kill me?" The boy's seriously annoying tone to his voice was just about enough, but I guess we can all be friends.

"Cause I don't even know your name. And you don't know mine. Annnd, I find it rude to kill others just because your a neighbor." I say, carefully matching my words, mainly because I know he could be an enemy too.

"My name's Neji. So let me go off to my village and I promise you we will become thriving villages, even if we live close together." This Neji guy talks way too seriously.

"Haha, I don't think so. It seems that some other of your friends decided to show up too. So, why not have a meeting?" I guess I also like making plans too. Jakiso is always so controlling of us, I just want to make the plans for once.

I take the guy near the others, and they're already laughing. Why am I always late for the joke? I really don't get it.

"So, why are you guys here." I say, remembering the flood that killed most of our people. The mood changed drastically, and so it's story-telling time.

"A giant flood, crashed into our city. Of course, everyone knew how to swim, but only us survived. It was like something was dragging down people, into the ocean. It was horrible. No body was left except for us. We go on top of the biggest building in town, or what is now a 3 ft above the water island, and stayed there. And then I can't remember anything." Says Jakiso, with all of the sorrow of our village burned into his sholders.

"Well, some group of ninjas started our village on fire, and we ran. And we ended up here." says this cutie that has a gray coat with a furry hood. He's really cute. I gotta ask him his name.

"Hey, what are your guy's names? Be easier to be friends if we knew everyone." I blurt out.

"My name is Nej-"

"I know that, what about you?" I point to the cutie.

"Me? Kiba, and this is Sakura, Ino, Shino, and Shikamaru." He says in the sexiest voice I can think of.

Wowzers. I think I'm head over heels for a complete stranger that may still be an enemy.

**Jakiso** – 12:49

"ok, Well, my name is Jakiso, and this is-"

"Kimaru! Hey! Nice to meet ya!" I hate it when Kimaru interrupts me. All the freaking time.

"Anyways, and yep, we are Mist ninja, so I guess that makes us nieghbo-"

Not again. I thought Kimaru interupted me again. But this was different. I could hear the ground shifting. Something like no other. It was beyond loud, almost loud enough to pop ear drums. Instantly all of us cover our ears and shutting our eyes try to block out the intense noise.

And suddenly, it all stops.

It changed the surrounding. There were cliffs hanging 50 feet above our heads, and waterfalls misting the land. Almost like home. Home.

There were now bridges connecting the lands of ours. There was also an elevated treeless plateau that hung inside the middle of the now formed mountain. The cliffs went higher, and there were houses in the distant. Even more houses than before. Looks like we have more neighbors.

There seemed to be some building coming out of the ground. It grew at least 4 stories tall and then stopped, right in the middle of the treeless plateau. This was beyond weird. Houses- coming out of the ground? What? It suddenly got loud again, but not with earth-shaking noise, but with a voice.

**Naruto** – 12:49

"Welcome people of the Major 5 villages. You have been selected to be the new generation. Most everyone you know is dead, unless they are standing next to you. I see some of you have met already, but I shall introduce everyone to each other so there aren't any awkward feelings.

We have the Hidden Leaf, Stone, Sand, Mist, and Cloud villages here for a reason. All of your leaders were corrupt, power driven, and selfish. They have taught you early that they were right, and your conscience is wrong.

You, and your friends, are going to rebirth this world. Everyone is dead, as you know. So why not repopulate? It only makes sense. You are in charge of reforming the world. Every last one of you count, so please respect each others opinions and decisions. The plateau that you all can see with the large building is the Kyuudan Plateau with the Kage Building. You have 5 nations, so please vote one leader of each to help rule the new world."

I ran outside, for the first time in a week, and looked at the small plateau with the large building on it.

It was all coming true.

The girl with the red bandages announced that message.

A/N: Well, this is one large chapter. And I guess this marks a new beginning. I have a map of the place they are at right on my profile. Sorry about my inability to draw, but I hope you like my ability to write! Reviews are welcome, and so, enjoy! Hiddnleaf – Out!


	6. Rulers: Jakiso, Shika, Gaara

**TDILK: 6. Ruler**

By **ĤĩďđēŉĹėάƒ**

**A/N: **Well Hello There! Merry Christmas! Long time no see! Well, I am putting to a close all hiatus stories, as of now. Mainly because I do not wish to deceive people, and I wish to spend my time on my up and coming stories, not trying to juggle five at once. I hope you understand my decision, and I will post the story back up in its entirety if I decide to update it. Well! Keep on reading! So much suspense! **The day I left Konoha: 6. Ruler!** Here is link to the MAP-

**http :/ s1188. photobucket. com/ albums/ z407/ aprblizz96/ ?action=view¤t=Scan. Jpg **

**-Please take time to look at it! (Remove the spaces) Thanks! Have fun reading!**

**Jakiso—**

**B**eing the natural leader, I had no problem with being up in the Kage building. Kimaru got on my nerves about the entire situation, and how that we should kick their ass, and how we need to kill them.

But just seeing what they did to our town, with hundreds of ninja, all trained, and them all gone, just like that. It was quiet insane how much power they had.

There is no way that we'd win a fight.

Not in a long shot. So we might as well play their game.

**Shikamaru—**

**W**ell then. That was troublesome.

I pushed through the doors of the Kage building, and found a round donut like table with elegant chairs that had velvet cushions and craftsman quality arms, encrusted with some amazingly fine woodwork. I take a seat with a fire symbol on the table in front of it, and sit down.

I see all unfamiliar faces, except for Gaara.

His rather already sunken eyes were even scarier, and his lovability that his friends said he had defiantly didn't look like it was there anymore. He sat in his chair, and our group of teen leaders waited for around three minutes in silence.

Abruptly, the air in the chamber changed, and a soldier with the red bandages that Naruto had seen was upon us. His tan, shaven head and stocky arms showed that he had more than enough muscles to go around. His voice was thicker than liquid metal, and his clothes were all white. He was standing in the middle, and several people stood up alert that he was going to attack.

"Now, now, let's sit down. No need for it here. I'm not going to hurt you."

He said, faking a punch at Gaara. Gaara didn't flinch. The guy in red just laughed.

"Looks like we have a decent leader here. That's good. Anyway, here is what we plan to do with you guys."

He pulled out a scroll, and held two others with two other clones so all five of us could see it. It stated the rules, and what had to happen.

"Ok, as you can see here, there are some rules. We do not want you guys to fight each other, and we want you to bring peace. That is enough of that.

Next rule; you have to raise your own food. We realize where we put you all. Like the mist, they are put on a mountain so they can grow their mist berries. We, the Kyuudan, have taken the freedom to make you comfortable.

Rule 3. No fighting with the Kyuudan. If you all try to fight us, and start to rebel against the Kyuudan, we shall slay you. We need you. And you need us. So please, do not rebel.

Rule 4, possibly the best rule of them all, do not go back to your villages, or try to escape. We will find you. Trust us. There is nothing left of your villages, so please. Do not go back."

He let out a little laugh. "Well, as the meeting leader, I suppose you should come up with your own rules too. Have fun!" he said, as a poof went through the room and he disappeared.

A red paintbrush appeared on the table.

"Well then… that's discouraging." Said one of the blond leaders. His fiery red eyes gleamed of emotion, but he wasn't showing any.

**Jakiso—**

**I **stood up, and directed people to a wall, probably pointing south.

"look. I don't care about this whole thing, but I do believe that these guys mean business. So let's just make some rules, and we all can go our separate ways." I grabbed a red paint brush from the table. "What should be number 1?" I said, hand halfway up the wall.

"Well, I should say no fighting as a first. Even though he said it, I believe that none of us want any of our friends to die for nothing. There aren't many of us to be waste by fights either." Gaara said, coldly.

"I second that. We need all of our people to keep to themselves, or make one big community. I prefer the later of the two, but I still believe that fighting each other won't do any good whatsoever." Shikamaru said, feeling the troublesome pressure.

"Well, then It's done. Two of the five say yes, and so do I. does anyone else?" The other two raise their hands. It was really awkward being so formal with five people. But this was business.

"Then it's done." I paint the rule into the wall; it instantly became carved in gold. That's cool. "Well then, what's the next one?"

**A/N: **Thanks for everything guys! Please tell me if you read some of my other stories, and thought OMIGOD HOW COULD YOU DELETE THAT! I am sure that I will try and see what I can write for you guys. Please look at that picture, as I'm sure it will help you understand what is going on. Anyhow, I really wanted to open this story back up, as I think it's part of the 10% of the stories on this site that isn't a slutty romance. Please review and I'll get back to you soon!** ĤĩďđēŉĹėάƒ** – OUT!


End file.
